


A Catch, and one i like...

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	A Catch, and one i like...

Lee considered himself very fortunate to be living his life. He had a home that he shared with the love of his life and a career for which he had always dreamed. He often thought everything was so perfect that there had to be a catch he just couldn't see. But as much as he tried to find it, he never could, and was very much resigned to accept that he had earned all that he now possessed.

He chuckled to himself as he headed down the stairs. Why he always had these thoughts, he wasn't entirely certain. He was not an insecure person, but he had so much going for him, he could not help wondering what for...

He turned the corner into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and go, when food bits came flying at him as something exploded on the other side of the room. This was probably the catch. Fred and George and their experimentations. He could never ask them to stop. After all, it was their experimenting nature that caused this all to happen in the first place. But it always caused such a mess. Then he saw that his briefcase and jacket had been caught up in the storm.

"You two, always making a mess," Lee shouted, pretending to be upset. He started to gather his things when the phone rang. He answered and started to giggle. "Molly, I can't talk now. I have to get my wallet out of the toaster."


End file.
